Another Friendly Ghost
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Casper comes to the Mansion to visit Rachel and runs into a friendly, yet playful, alien ghost. Done as a request for circusgoth. :)


**circusgoth13 asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Casper the friendly ghost belongs to its respective owners. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Another Friendly Ghost**

Rachel was humming as she did the vacuuming, a smile on her face as she looked outside to see the day was beautiful. "I start the laundry as soon as I get the vacuuming done," she said to herself as she continued vacuuming the rugs.

Upstairs, unknown to her, a ghost was floating sadly. This ghost was actually a friend of hers, but she didn't know he had come for a visit.

Casper sighed as he saw Rachel doing some chores and he didn't want to bother her at the moment, but then decided to see if maybe he could help out a little. He had heard her say something about laundry, so he began searching for the laundry room.

But his flight didn't go unnoticed. Ghostfreak was currently the only alien at the mansion and he glanced up at hearing something floating by and poked his head out of his room to see a ghostly figure moving around and stop before moving on. "Hmm. What is he looking for?" The Ectonurite asked himself as he decided to follow.

Casper was in awe of the mansion. "I didn't know Rachel and her family lived in such a big house," he said to himself. "It's the biggest mansion I've ever seen."

He then grew thoughtful. "Okay, most places have laundry rooms on the lower levels, at least from what I've seen. Maybe the laundry room is down on the lower levels. Guess it's time to go down."

With that, he flew down the stairs and began searching, not noticing he had a shadow as Ghostfreak followed him, growing more curious about this ghost. "He seems young," the alien said to himself. "And he's an actual ghost. He seems to know Rachel, though I wonder how."

He followed the ghost to the laundry room, where the ghost seemed happy to have found it at last. "Okay, let's see," he said and began sorting through the clothes, pulling them to the washers and then pulling down the laundry detergent and reading the instructions carefully. Ghostfreak watched as the ghost put in the laundry detergent and then added the clothes until the washers were filled at the proper level and turned on. A load of sheets and a couple loads of towels were all that were left. "Well, guess I'll wait until these are done before getting these all in."

"You seem quite helpful, little ghost."

Hearing the new voice, Casper jumped, which was quite something for a ghost and he whirled around to face a being that looked like a ghost too, but he didn't look like any ghosts Casper knew. "Wh-What kind of ghost are you, sir?" He asked timidly, yet his voice carried a respectful note.

Ghostfreak arched his eyebrow in surprise. The young ghost obviously saw he was a ghost, but didn't know what kind. _Must be different kinds of ghosts where he's from,_ he thought to himself before again looking at the ghost in front of him, who was actually beginning to float backwards. "Is something wrong, young one?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I…I didn't mean to intrude on your territory," the new ghost said. "You see, I'm a friend of Miss Rachel and her sister."

"I did hear you mention her name earlier," the Ectonurite said with a nod. "What is your name, young one?"

"I'm Casper," he said. "The friendly ghost."

"The friendly ghost?" Ghostfreak repeated. "Well, you certainly don't seem hostile, though you do seem rather young."

Casper looked down. "Yeah," he said, not elaborating, which told the alien that it was a touchy subject.

After a moment, the ghostly alien chuckled. "You know, there's one thing Rachel doesn't like under this roof," he said.

"What?" The other ghost asked.

"She doesn't like sadness or frowns," Ghostfreak answered, suddenly moving and catching Casper by surprise as the little ghost tried to escape, but Ghostfreak unleashed his tentacles and they gently wrapped around the young ghost. "Not so fast, young one."

Casper usually didn't get scared, but this ghost was unlike one he had ever seen before and he had tentacles coming out of his chest. He knew some ghosts had unique abilities, like his uncle Stinky's bad breath attack, but none he knew had tentacles coming from their chests. These striped tentacles wrapped around his arms, keeping him trapped as clawed hands reached for his stomach and to his shock, the claws made contact and wiggled gently into his stomach.

A surprised laugh left him and he kept laughing as the alien tickled him. "Hmm, looks like even a cute little ghost like you is ticklish," Ghostfreak said with a chuckle. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!"

Casper laughed and squirmed, but couldn't break free of the other ghost's strong, yet gentle, grip. He even shrieked when Ghostfreak began blowing raspberries into his stomach, wondering how that was possible. "One advantage of being an alien ghost is that I can tickle both ghosts and humans or aliens," the alien said, chuckling in amusement at his captive, who was laughing and squirming so hard it was a wonder he hadn't yet escaped the tentacles that held him.

Rachel had been heading for the laundry room when she heard the washers running and that puzzled her, so she stopped but then heard laughter over the sound of the washers and continued down to the laundry room, pausing at the door and glancing inside before finding the source of the laughter and possibly the source of how the washers got started.

Casper was pinned down on a pile of sheets by Ghostfreak and the alien was tickling him to pieces, making the young ghost laugh and squirm. Smiling, Rachel entered the room and came up behind Ghostfreak, who sensed her and turned to her, stopping the tickle torture. "Your friend Casper is quite a ticklish ghost," he said to her.

"So I see," she replied, still smiling. "And I see the laundry is nearly done washing."

"Casper got the laundry started for you before he and I met," the alien said.

Casper, who had now recovered, now managed to get free of the striped tentacles and giggled. "I was just helping out," he said honestly.

"Well, thank you, Casper," Rachel said. "I was going to put the laundry out on the clothesline, but the wind's picked up and there's some dust in the air, so I'll put these in the dryers."

"I'll help," he said happily before looking at Ghostfreak. "At first I thought I had entered another ghost's territory."

"Nah," the alien ghost said. "Though I do help guard this place from intruders."

"Which is a blessing as we get some very nosy people at times," Rachel said, smiling at them as they got the laundry in the dryers and then put the other laundry in the washers. "Okay, once those are done, that should do it for a bit, which means we can all sit down and visit."

"That sounds great," Casper said, hugging the young woman.

"Right after I tickle you again, Casper," Ghostfreak said, making the young ghost yelp and fly away with the alien hot on his trail and making Rachel laugh as Ghostfreak caught Casper and tickled him to pieces, making him laugh again and making Rachel smile too.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
